Punishment
by Username69
Summary: Gray won't stop talking his clothes off, so his friends decide to help him break his habbit. While that's going on, Gray is picking on Lucy. What happens when Lucy decides to get back at him, er, help him with his habbit? Tickle!fic. Rated T for mild sexual situations and language.


**Note: Some things in this story might not be correct. I haven't watched Fairy Tail in a while, and I got most info from Wikipedia, plus a few funny moments on YouTube. So...sorry. This was a requested story, so if you don't like it (Unless you are XxxAyakixxX), too bad, send me a request and ask for something you will like. NOW ENJOY IT OR ELSE |:( Or just read and review and...stuff...whatever...**

It was just a...erm, 'normal' day in the Second Fairy Tail Building. Natsu had managed to get into a fight with Gray while Lucy just sat with Ezra, talking about stuff.

"So, um," Lucy ducked, avoiding something destroyed by Natsu and Gray that flew at her head, "What do you think about that new store that opened up? Should we go there sometime?"

"Sure, if we could-" Ezra ducked, "Get to the exit." Which was blocked from all the ruckus Natsu and Gray were causing. It was starting to escalate and get quite annoying, since it was so loud and destructive it kept Lucy and Ezra from having a normal conversation, having to speak louder and louder every few minutes every time one of them said "What?!" and ducking anything that came their way. It had become so bad, that most people couldn't take it anymore and just left, leaving only Lucy, Ezra, Happy, and Plue. Finally, after 10 minutes, it become too much to bear.

"Lucy, make them shut up," Ezra said, rubbing her forehead.

"W-what?! Me?!" Lucy panicked, "Why do I have to do it?!"

"Lucy, make them shut up, _please_."

Lucy sighed, knowing Ezra wouldn't change her mind with the obvious migraine she was having. Lucy slowly walked toward them, "U-um, guys, do you think you could tone it down a littl-" a broken piece of barrel flew her way, not too big, but not very small either, and hit her in the forehead. She stood there in silence for a few seconds as pain traveled through her head, making its way to her mouth as she began to whimper, as if she were trying not to cry. This got the boys attention, and they stopped. They walked over to Lucy, studying the bump on her head.

"Lucy, are you alright?" They asked in unison.

"I-I'm fine," Lucy said, forcing a painful smile.

"Good," They both said in unison.

...

"GUYS~!" Lucy whined as they started fighting again.

"SHE WAS TALKING TO ME!"

"NO, SHE WAS TALKING TO ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

Suddenly, both boys fell to the ground. Lucy looked behind to see a very angry Ezra, making her scream.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ezra yelled, "YOU'RE BOTH ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! IT WILL STOP! NOW!"

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy all trembled, sitting against the wall. Ezra calmed down as the comical fires behind her cooled off. She stared at the trembling three and walked toward them, scaring them more.

"Now, now, Ezra, th-they're not fighting anymore, so, um, don't be mad, okay?" Lucy said.

Ezra stopped, "I guess your right," She groaned, walking back to her seat. Lucy followed her, sitting where she was. Suddenly, her head throbbed.

"Ow, ow, ow," Lucy held her head, only making it hurt more. A few tears appeared in her eyes.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Ezra asked, a bit concerned.

"Y-y-yeah-ow!" Lucy said as Ezra touched the bump on her head. Ezra's painful fingers left, and she smiled a bit.

"Of course your alright," Ezra said, "You _are _quite a tough girl, aren't you? How could I think you were hurt?"

Lucy chuckled a bit, squealing like a fan girl inside from how happy she was to impress Ezra. Although she really couldn't sense the humor in Ezra's voice. Ezra could obviously tell she was about to cry.

"Hey, Lucy," Lucy turned to the voice to see Natsu and Gray walking to her. She turned back around, facing away from them.

"Oh, c'mon, are you still mad at us for that little egg growing out of your head?" Gray teased. Lucy glared at him. The bump was large, about the size of her...heart.

"He's right," Natsu joined, "What if it falls off your head and hatches? Maybe a little you will pop out of it!" Lucy glared harder as they both laughed, then stopped, thinking about how cute a little her would be. Maybe if Ezra got a bump, a little Ezra would hatch! Lucy giggled at how adorable that would be!

"Finally loosened up?" Gray said, interrupting her thoughts. Lucy remembered why she was so upset in the first place, and stopped glaring, just simply looked away, letting out a "Humph!".

"Don't be mad," Gray said, poking her side. She jumped, letting out a squeak. She turned around to see an amused look on his face(and that his clothes were gone again).

"Your ticklish," He teased, making her glare again.

"Hey, you do realize your clothes are off again," Ezra pointed out, mostly to defend Lucy. Gray looked down for a second to see she was right, and scurried over to get his clothes on.

"We've got to get you out of that habit," Natsu said, "It's uncomfortable when your doing that, plus your," he stepped away, "So close to me." Natsu and Gray shuddered.

"He is right, you know," Ezra said, "Lately, your doing it so much, it's becoming distracting."

Everyone stared at Ezra.

"What?" Ezra said, confused when she felt the silent presence of the stares.

~le awkward silence~

"Anyway," Lucy began, "We're going to help you break this habit of yours, now don't take your clothes off, or-GRAY!"

Gray put his clothes back on.

"This is going to be difficult," Lucy said.

Ezra turned to face Gray.

"Listen, we're going to break this habit one way or another," she began, "The next time you take your clothes off, we're going to do something drastic." Gray shuddered.

Lucy turned to Ezra and they began whispering to each other.

"So, what are we gonna do the next time he takes his clothes off?" Lucy asked.

"...I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?!"

"Trust me, all I have to do is intimidate him, it'll motivate him not to-"

"Ezra."

"What?"

Lucy pointed to Gray, who was already oblivious to missing his shirt.

"Gray!" Ezra growled. Gray yelped and scurried to get his clothes back on. Again.

~le time skip~

Ezra and Lucy sat, trying to think of ways to punish Gray the next time he took his clothes off. Natsu and Gray just next to them, bored.

As Lucy spoke, she felt another poke on her side. She turned around to glare at Gray, "Stop that!" She then turned back around. Then, instead of a poke, she felt squeezing, and Gray really tickled her. Lucy burst into giggles and fell onto Ezra, knocking them both out of their seats.

"Look at how ticklish she is!" Gray laughed.

"Your one to talk," Natsu smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Lucy opened her mouth to yell at Gray(who's clothes were off again), but quickly shut it, grinning.

"I know what we're gonna do," Lucy said with an evil tone. She whispered into Ezra's ear. Ezra nodded, remembering the time Natsu tickle tortured her. She knew that if it was torturous for her, it should be for Gray.

Gray sat, laughing at Lucy's reaction. He was so amused, he didn't notice Lucy and Ezra sneaking behind him. Waiting for the right moment, just right behind him...

"GRAB HIM!"

Gray jumped at the sudden loud voice, but it was too late to react. He found himself under Lucy and Ezra, Lucy sitting on his hips, Ezra wrapping her legs around his arms, holding them above his head. Gray opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Lucy poking at his stomach.

"S-stop," Gray said, holding back ticklish chuckles.

"Why?" Lucy asked, teasing, "You ticklish?"

"N-n-no!" Gray began having more trouble holding back his laughter as Lucy began Spider tickling his stomach.

Lucy smirked, looking up at Ezra. Ezra took the signal, and rested her hands in Gray's armpits, making Gray flinch.

"Then I guess you won't mind if we do...this!"

Suddenly, Lucy began squeezing Gray's abdomen as Ezra dug into his pits, causing giggles to flow out of his mouth no matter how hard his lips clenched together.

"S-stohahahap!" Gray giggled, squirming, trying to get away.

"Why? I thought you weren't ticklish?" Lucy teased, continuing to torment his bare stomach.

"I-hi-I'm nohahat!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"B-Beca-haha-ause I-hihi-I'm laughing at yohohou!"

"Then I guess you'd just _love _for us to continue since your so amused~"

"Nohohohoho!"

Lucy switched to his ribs and sides, causing Gray to thrash around, trying so hard, yet failing to get free. Ezra made a strategy, switching from his armpits to his stomach back to his armpits again, and repeated. Gray's laughter escalated as they made new methods to torture him. Becoming desperate, he tried tickling Ezra, since she was in his reach. It didn't go do well, since she was wearing armor. The only exposed spot was her armpits, which he couldn't reach. Anywhere else was blocked by armor. Feeling helpless somehow made him even more ticklish, making him laugh harder.

"Hahahahaha! Pleahehehehehese stohahahahap!"

"No," Lucy said, counting his ribs, digging into each one, "One~ Two~ Three~ Oh, you made me lose track! Now I'll have to start aaaaall over~"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

Gray was beginning to lose energy. If this went on for much longer, he was sure he would go insane. As a last resort, he began kicking his legs, making Lucy bounce. Lucy, becoming frustrated, stopped. Ezra stopped as well. Gray engulfed as much oxygen as he could.

"P-please...no...more..." Gray begged, hoping that they were finally done. Big mistake. Lucy got up, Ezra still holding him down.

"Don't let him go anywhere Ezra, I've got an idea."

Ezra nodded and held him still, which wasn't very hard, since he was low on energy, still breathing heavily, plus she was pretty strong, so it wouldn't be very hard to hold him down even if he did have more strength.

When Lucy came back, she was with Natsu, Happy, and Plue. Lucy settled herself back on Gray's hips, thinking of where they could get him. Lucy looked at his legs, seeing where they haven't tickled him yet.

"His feet," Lucy said. Natsu sat on Gray's ankles, sloooowly taking his shoes off. Gray's eyes widened as Natsu revealed his sock-covered feet. Natsu just barely, lightly dragged his fingers up Gray's soles. Gray exploded.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHO!"

Natsu smirked as he began taking off his socks. Gray's eyes widened as he began to struggle more.

"No! Don't! Put my socks back on!"

"Don't put your socks back on?" Natsu teased, "Not a problem." Plue and Happy went to Gray's bare feet. Gray curled his toes before they were touched, so Natsu held them backwards, making his feet completely exposed.

Lucy held Gray's sides, Ezra slowly stroked his armpits.

"Ready?" Lucy said. Gray gulped, looking at her with begging eyes.

"Please, no more, no-"

"Good~" Lucy attacked his ribs, sides, and hips, as Ezra dug her nails into his armpits, trailing down to his stomach, repeating the same process as earlier. All of this was bad enough, but Happy and Plue just had to tickle his feet! Happy tickled everywhere on his feet with his paws and tail. Plue tickled his heels, soles, and arches with his hands, while his nose tickled the balls of his feet, and under his toes. Natsu, still holding his toes back, dug his fingers between his toes. While all of this was going on, Lucy didn't want to leave a single part of his body go not tickled, and occasionally reached behind to tickle his thighs and knees. It was horrible!

"AHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHO GOHAHAHAHAD STOHAHAHAHAP! IT TICKLES SO BAHAHAHAHAD! PLEAHEHEHEHESE! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Nope~ Kitchie kitchie coo~!" Lucy said. Gray practically screamed, thrashing violently, just trying to get free. Unfortunately, no matter what he did, he couldn't escape the cruel, tickling fingers, paws, tail, and pointy nose. It was torture! Just horrible!

"OHOHOHOHO SHIHIHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP! YOUR KILLING MEHEHEHEHE!"

Finally, Gray just gave up and laid there, letting the tickles torture his helpless body. Big mistake. Giving up made him even more vulnerable, making him, how it was possible he would probably never know, even more ticklish. He tried to go back to struggling, but he had lost all the energy to do so. It was just becoming too much to bear! His entire body has helpless and vulnerable, and worst of all, ticklish, and at the mercy of his teammates, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"NO MORE!" He yelled through laughter. Suddenly, the tickle torture stopped. He gulped down as much air as he could, relieved that it was finally over.

"Th...thank...you..." He said between gasps.

"Um...Gray?"

Gray opened his tear-filled eyes to see that everything around him was frozen. He realized that he just froze everything out of panic, just to make it stop.

"Oops..."

"I guess this wasn't a very good idea," Lucy admitted.

"You think so?" Gray said.

"Hey, your the one who froze us!" Natsu said.

"Well your the one who started tickling my feet! Besides, this is all Lucy's fault!"

"Me?!" Lucy said, "What did I do?!"

"You decided it would be a good idea to freakin' torture me like that!"

"Well your the one who froze us all!"

"That's enough," Ezra said, "We all decided to do that to him, so he decided to freeze us; it's all of our fault. Now could you please unfreeze us?"

Before Gray could do anything, the doors flew open, revealing everyone in the guild. When they saw them, they turned red in the face. Some whispers talked about how 'lucky' Gray was.

The frozen six were confused, wondering what was going on.

Let's just say that they were oblivious to the, erm...'interesting' position they were in.

**The end.**

**Okay, I'm just gonna make a quick, short A/N since I'm typing on my kindle and the battery is low. Right now, it's at 25%.**

**So, this was my first requested story, and I am really happy! So if anyone has a request, I'd love one! Just send me a pm.**

**This story was requested by ****XxxAyakixxX. She wanted a story that involved Gray(or Grey, however you spell his name) from Fairy Tail getting tickled. I hope you like it ^^**

******Review please~**


End file.
